New Family cap 20
by creppylover
Summary: AQUI ESTA EL CAP 2 YA TODO BIEN,NOTE QUE EL QUE SUBI ESTABA RARO ASI QUE AQUI ESTA YA MEJORADO :P


**PERDON SI SALI TODO..RARO EL AQUI ESTA OTRAVEZ.**

**ME DA FLOJERA RETOCAR LOS ERRORES PERO MEH.**

**DISFRUTEN.}**

* * *

**Cap21:derechos**

-En la escuela-

-Auditorio-

-todos estaban sentados en unas sillas y el director estaba en el micrófono-  
  
Director:hola alumnos sean bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar,mucho me conocen otros no,aun así me presentare mi nombre es Salían Pie Traseron

Carl:pgff traseron..

Kin y Kon:jajajjajajajajajjaja XD

Director:chistositos...como sea hoy la nueva representante de 1C,les va dar unos anuncios...(todos aplauden y Clare sube las escaleras pero con atuendo diferente,llevaba una blusa de manga corta roja,un pantalón negro,pulsera de picos,botas negras y un moño rojo con una calavera en el medio,se pone al lado del director pero este la mira con desprecio-

Director:cámbiate de ropa...

Clare:eh?...

Director:que te cambies de ropa,no puedes usar esa ropa no me gusta..

Clare:pero a mi si..

Director:yo soy el director debes de hacer lo que diga!

Clare:ah!,oh sea que porque usted es el director debo de obedecer todo lo que me diga!?

(todo se escuchaba en el auditorio y todos estaban callados)

Director:si..y le digo que se cambie su look,no es de mi agrado!

Clare:y que hay de la libertad de expresión!?

Director:no hables de esto ahora,pequeña gótica!

Todos:uuuhhh..

Clare:oh si lo haré!(agarra el microfono)Escuchen todos,el director quieren que sea como el quiera,yo digo esto,yo voy a ser quien soy  
y no lo que los demás esperan que yo sea.

Yo decidiere  
dónde quiero estar en cada momento.

pensare lo que pienso  
y no necesariamente lo que debería sentir,  
o lo que otros hubieran sentido,  
o lo que esperan que yo sienta.

correré los riesgos  
que yo decida correr,  
siempre y cuando esté dispuesto  
a afrontar por mi mismo los costos de dicho riesgo.

saldre al mundo a buscar  
lo que creo que necesito,  
en lugar de vivir esperando  
que otro me dé el permiso para conseguirlo...  
¡Tenemos el don y el derecho a la libertad!

Director:señorita West!

Clare:Libertad de pensar, de sentir, de expresarnos  
libertad de elegir.  
De elegir lo que pensaremos, lo que sentiremos  
Si, podemos elegir lo que sentimos también.  
A veces no podemos elegir lo que nos pasa, pero  
podemos elegir qué hacemos con eso!.cada quien es como es!,y cada quien elige ser quien es!,si a alguien no le gusta tu forma de ser,no importa se quien eres no lo que los demás quieren que seas!

(Muchos aplauden pero el director tomo el micrófono y lo tapo)

Director:que estas haciendo!?

Clare:lo que creo que es justo para todos...

Director:estas despedida...dame tu cinta(ella se lo quita y se lo da aun molesta)

Clare:...pronto...vera..de lo que soy capaz...(se baja del escenario dando varios golpes al suelo,abre la puerta del auditorio brutalmente y se va dejando a todos asustados oh sorprendidos)

...

...

Director:bien...ehem...ya que la Señorita West hizo esa cosa sin importancia,continuaremos con el largo discurso que daré sobre nuestra secundaria

Todos:aaaaagggg...

-en el baño de chicas-

-Clare se estaba lavando la cara,levanto la mirada hacia el espejo,pero su reflejo no se veía,sus ojos eran rojos,pero al ver que Carrie y Laney entraron al baño sus ojos volvieron a hacerse cafés y se separo del pequeño espejo que había en el baño-

Clare:...

Carrie:Clare..,lamentamos lo que te sucedió en el auditorio con el director

Clare:nah ya me acostumbre a tantos despidos

Laney:fue increíble lo que dijiste en el auditorio...

Clare:tenia que hacerlo

Carrie:...este..se me olvido!,Kon quiere hablar contigo,esta por su casillero...

Clare:miércoles,que le voy a decir!

Laney:tranquila,no esta enojado...

Clare:uff(suspira aliviada)..bueno tengo que irme,gracias chicas(pasa caminando por los espejos y las chicas se sorprenden al no ver su reflejo pero lo ignoran-

-cerca de los casilleros-

Clare:hola Cari...(se acerca a Kon que la esperaba en los casilleros)..escucha se que estas sorprendido por lo que paso en el auditorio,pero la verdad es que no pude aguantarlo mas tenia que decir algo y...(es callada por un abrazo de Kon)...

Kon:..estoy orgulloso de ti...

Clare:..K-Kon.. º\\\º...

Kon:pero lo que hiciste ahí fue riesgoso te pudo haber expulsado(dice separándola del abrazo)

Clare:..lo se,pero no tenia otra opción.

Kon...(la toma de la barbilla y la besa en los labios ella se sorprende han sido novios por 1 mes pero jamas se han besado,alguna veces lo besaba en el cachete oh en la nariz oh solo se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban jamas se habían besado,hasta ahora)

Clare:o\\\\o!(Se separan)..ehhh...

Kon:…t-te amo...

Clare:y yo a ti..(se abrazan pero en ese momento Clare tiene una idea y lo separa),fue muy ñoño y cursi esto no crees?

kon:si ya paresiamos telenovela.

Clare:aunque fue lindo..

Kon:vamos por unas donas(se iba air pero Clare lo detiene con el brazo)

Clare:tengo una mejor idea háblale a Corey y a los demás,nos vemos en la sala de música!(se va corriendo)

Kon:¿?..(la ve alejarse)

-cerca de la oficina del Director-

-Clare estaba escuchando a escondidas mientras el Director hablaba por teléfono-

"Director:claro que lo are súper intendente...si esta totalmente calculado,todos los clubes serán cancelados menos el de deportes,si los demás prodigios son unos tarados por no ser deportistas...le aseguro que ahora todos los prodigios musicales,Matemáticos,Artísticos serán deportistas en 1 semana,pienso remoledar la clase de Arte y Música para poner las cosas que ya no nos sirven...esta seguro?,cambiar la ropa libre por uniformes!?...increíble señor,así ya no tendré asco de sus gustos...si le juró que la escuela será cambiada en menos de lo que canta un gallo...adiós señor(cuelga)"

Clare:como se atreve...(sale corriendo hacia la sala de música)

-minutos después en la sala de música-

Corey:y cuando llegara Clare?...

Kon:en unos minutos creo

Lenny:pues mas vale que se apresure tengo que asegurar que mi abuela no se haya escondido bajo la cama otra vez...

-la puerta se abre y aparece Clare toda agitada-

Clare:*pant* *pant* c-chicos...el di-director trata de...*pant*oh dios cuan grande es esta escuela..*pant*

Laney:que trata de hacer el director?

Clare:agua...

Laney:agua?

Clare:quiero...*pant* agua...(Carl le pasa una botella de agua y la bebe)uf..gracias

Carrie:que trata de hacer el director me pica la curiosidad!

Clare:el trata de cancelar todo los clubes escolares menos el deportivo!

Todos:que!?

Clare:quiere convertir la sala de música y artes en un Closet de casibaches!

Corey:Que!?

Clare:el trata que todos los prodigios sean solamente deportistas,ademas quiere que todos usemos uniformes para no ver nuestros gustos!

Corey:que que!?

Lenny:deja de decir que hay que hacer algo!

Clare:yo tengo una idea,miren lo que hay que hacer es...

-horas después-

En el auditorio

Todos los alumnos estaban ahí incluyendo a los maestros y directores

Director:¿qué hacemos aquí?

Las luces se apagan y todos gritan pero en ese entonces las luces se prenderán en el escenario mostrando a Kin,Kon,Corey,Laney,Carrie,Lennyy Clare

superintendente:¿¡qué significa esto Silan?!

Director:yo...no tengo idea señor...

Corey:¡guíanos Kon!

Kon:1,2,3,4!-el empieza a tocar y los demás también

Maestros:pero que!?

_**[Todos]**_  
_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**[Clare]**_  
_**Hey now**_  
_**we no longer wait around**_  
_**My team stronger then weights now**_  
_**Keeps on growing**_  
_**Our muscle keeps on showing**_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**We came here to make a change**_  
_**We came here to rearrange**_  
_**We came here cause we believe**_  
_**We came here cause we achieve, yeah**_

_**[Clare]**_  
_**While I've got the microphone**_  
_**Make sure how i feel is known**_  
_**All for one we rock the zone**_  
_**How I feel to each his own**_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**All my people treat em right**_  
_**We reserve the right to fight**_  
_**For what we want, for what we need**_  
_**To the front we shall proceed**_

_**[Todos]**_  
_**Here we come and we're ready to**_  
_**go, go, go**_  
_**Better run cause we don't take**_  
_**no, no, no**_  
_**So come on**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**[Laney]**_  
_**We're motivated (motivated)**_  
_**We're aggravated (aggravated)**_  
_**We're dedicated**_  
_**So now you better play fair**_

_**[Clare]**_  
_**determination (and) will power**_  
_**With consideration**_  
_**we will devour**_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**We're on our own**_  
_**But we are one**_  
_**So on our shoulders will fight until**_  
_**we see the sun**_

_**[Carrie,Laney y Clare]**_

_**It's just a matter of time**_  
_**Before you see our way**_  
_**We fight with all of our lives**_  
_**We do this everyday**_

_**Here we come and we're ready to**_  
_**go, go, go**_  
_**Better run cause we don't take**_  
_**no, no, no**_  
_**So come on**_

_**[Todos]**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**[Clare]**_  
_**Yeah!**_  
_**I said we're tired of this**_  
_**We're going to stand up**_  
_**for what we believe in**_  
_**We might be on our own**_  
_**But we are one**_  
_**Everybody ready**_  
_**Come on**_  
_**Let's go!**_

_**[Todos]**_  
_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
_**I wanna make some noise**_  
_**Stand up, Come on, Be loud**_  
_**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
_**Come on, Come on, Come on**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**You gotta hear me now**_  
_**¡You gotta hear me now!**_

Todos empiezan a aplaudir menos el Director y el superintendente

superintendente:Silan!,¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Director:...ya verá señor(el sube al escenario y le arrebata el micrófono a Corey)silencio!(todos se callan)como Director de esta escuela y sobre esta cosa tan  
Digo que…

…

…

Director:¡cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera!-todos empiezan a aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción

Clare:lo logre!(sus amigos se le quedan viendo cruzados de brazos)es decir...lo logramos jeje

Corey:bueno,almenos el Director aprendió su lección(voltea y ve al director vestido de vaquero)0-o

Kon:creo que mucho

Corey:bueno tendré pesadillas por un largo rato,gracias a todos por venir!(cierra la puerta de la cochera)

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado**

**y ven ese botoncito que dice reviw?PUES COMENTE NO SEAN TIMIDOS...OH SI NO GODZILLA LOS ATACARA(SACO A MI PERRO) MI PERRO SE LLAMA ODIZLLA XDDD**


End file.
